


Mall mishap

by Erica_jam



Series: Little Nico [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Age Regression, Coping Mechanisms, Little Space, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pretzels, Stuffed Toys, Thumb-sucking, agere, sfw agere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erica_jam/pseuds/Erica_jam
Summary: In this fic Nico is a sfw age regressor. It is a coping mechanism and is not sexual in any way.Actual summary: Nico regresses at the mall, Reyna finds out about his regression and calms him down.
Series: Little Nico [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163435
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Mall mishap

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was not proofread and written on the notes app on my phone, hope you like it!

Nico rubbed his face in frustration, he didn’t want to slip but he could feel his headspace creeping up on him. Normally if it got this bad he would just give in and regress, alas he was out with his friends and they had all been planning this for ages. He looked over to hazel, who had a concerned look on her face. “You good?” She mouthed, Nico gave her a thumbs up.

They were at the mall with all of their friends. Most of them had been busy with school, work, and other activities so its been a while since they were all free to hang out as a group. As Nico was deep in his thoughts, everyone was talking, laughing and joking around. 

Leo brought him back to the conversation as he nudged him and pointed to a Hot Topic that Nico didn’t even notice they were walking by. “Bet you’re just dying to go in there, huh?” Leo teased, making everyone laugh. Nico just rolled his eyes, he did actually want to check it out and was interested by the things in the display window but he would never admit that out loud. He looked over to hazel and it seemed like she was thinking the same thing. Hot Topic had less “emo” items than everyone thought it did, instead it had merch from different shows and books they were both interested in.

“Oh sweet there’s a food court!” Piper suddenly announced, pointed to an area with tables and different places to get food surrounding it.

“I could really go for one of Auntie Anne’s pizza pretzels right now,” Said Percy, who was literally hungry all the time.

“Pizza pretzels?” Questioned frank.

“Yeah, they have pepperonis on them!”

At this point nico zoned out of the conversation, it was getting hard for him to pay attention at this point as his headspace was becoming more prominent in the corners of his mind. Before he knew it he was led to one of the tables, he looked up and saw Reyna sitting beside him. “Are you ok?” Reyna inquired “you seem a bit out of it.”

“Yeah I’m fine, just tired is all”

“Okaayyy” she did not seem convinced. “Mabye you should eat something, do you want to split my pretzel bites with me, Percy’s getting them now”

“Sure” he said as he looked up and realized that everyone but Percy, piper, and Jason were sitting at the table. He assumed the three of them are getting food.

His assumptions were proven right when the three show up at the table. Percy had food from Auntie Anne’s, piper had food from subway, and Jason had a box of dominos pizza. “The food has arrived” Percy announced as he set the pretzels on the table. Everyone immediately started grabbing their food and digging in. 

Reyna offered her cup of pretzel bites to Nico, he took one and popped it into his mouth. As he chewed he glanced around at his surroundings. Around the food court there was a shoe store, a candle store, a preppy clothing store, and a store that sold toys and games. His eyes lingered on the toy store and he felt himself come a bit closer to slipping. This was bad. He couldn’t bring himself to look away from the shop window. He spotted a rack of stuffed animal on display and was immediately transfixed by a stuffed frog. He had been watching a ton of frog videos on TikTok and had been wanting a frog stuffie for quite a while now.

His brain became almost fuzzy as his eyes were glued to stuff toy. He felt the familiar feeling of his headspace sink in. The frog was just so cute! He wanted it so bad! What would he even name it? Mabye something like froggy or ribbit? No, way to obvious. How about a human name like Thomas or Quincy, or mabye even-

“What are you staring at?” Reyna asked interrupting his very serious debate. He looked up at her and pointed to the frog. “The stuffed animals?” She seemed confused as she asked. Why would she seem confused? They were super cute and Nico loved stuffed animals, especially when he was little. Wait, little? Oh no, he was regressed and surrounded by his friends who couldn’t find out!

“Hey we’re gonna go and explore some more of the stores. Are you sure your okay?” It was Reyna again and she was looking at him with a concerned expression. He also noticed that everyone had finished their food and was in the process of cleaning up their trash.

“Yeah um, I’m just gonna go to the bathroom real quick.” Nico’s voice was a bit slurred and higher than usual. He ran off before she had a chance to respond. He was panicking a lot at this point. He looked around for a restroom sign trying to stay as big as possible. It would be really bad if he slipped really young in the middle of a mall. 

Luckily, it didn’t take him that long to find a restroom. He darted towards the family one and quickly scrambled inside, locking the door behind him. He collapsed on the floor and started to tear up, it was surprising that he had made it this long without crying. He brought his knees to his chest and stuck his thumb in his mouth. He sniffles turned into sobbed as he realized the severity of his situation. He was regressed, with no chance of being fully big again, in a public place where all of his friends were and where he was supposed to be. This was so so bad. He just wanted the frog stuffie.

.......................................................................

Reyna glanced at the time on her phone, it had been a good ten minutes since Nico had left to go the restroom and she was getting worried. “Hey, hold my bags” she told piper as she left the store they were in. Piper stared after her with a confused expression. 

Reyna went back to the food court and started searching for a nearby restroom. Her eyes landed on a family restroom next to a vending machine not too far from where they were sitting. She walked over and knocked on the door. No response. Mabye he was in a different restroom? She put her ear against the door and was alarmed by what she heard. It was muffled sobbing coming from the bathroom. She knocked on the door again, “hey is anyone in there? Are you okay?” She waited for a couple moments unsure of what to do. Suddenly she heard the door unlock. She slowly opened the door.

She was met with the sight of nico, balled up on the ground, sobbing. She quickly shut the door behind her and knelt next to him. “What’s wrong?” She wasn’t exactly sure how to approach this but asking him what was wrong seemed like a good start. He raised his head from where it was hidden in his knees and she noticed that his thumb was in his mouth. Once he met her gaze his crying intensified and he started shaking his head.

“Woah woah” she cautiously put her arms around him in an attempt to be soothing. Thankfully it seemed to calm him down a little bit. “Are you hurt?” He shook his head, still crying. “Did something scare you?” Another head shake and he hid his face in her shoulder. She sighed, if only she was good with understanding people. “Nico,” he removed his head from her shoulder, “I want to help you but I don’t know what’s wrong.” 

He looked thoughtful for a moment then wiped at the tears on his face. “Small” his voice seemed higher than usual. The response surprised her but it didn’t really help her in figuring out what was wrong.

“What do you mean by ‘small’?” He pointed to himself.

“You’re small?” He nodded “like short?” He shook his head, throughout this entire time his thumb had been in his mouth and he had been sucking on it. He took his free hand and held up four fingers, then he pointed to himself. “You’re four” he nodded seeming relieved and anxious at the same time. Reyna thought about all of the information that she had. He said he was small and that he was four and he was sucking on his thumb like a small child. Oh. “Your four years old?” She asked “like your mentally regressed?” He nodded excitedly. Thank goodness that she had recently taken a psychology class.

“Why are you crying?”

“Bad.” He said triggering another round of tears.

“No, no, not bad” she pulled him into her lap hoping to calm him down again. 

“Not bad?” His tone seemed unsure.

“Not bad at all, it good that your coping in a healthy way!” This seemed to put him at ease as he laid his head in the crook of her neck. Then she remembered him staring at the toy store. At the time she thought he was just zoned out but given the current situation maybe he wasn’t. “Did the toy store trigger your headspace?”

“Frog plushie!” His mood quickly shift from sullen to excited.

“There was a frog plushie you wanted?” She then remember him pointing to the plushie rack. He nodded rapidly. “Ok, how about I text the others you aren’t feeling well, then I’ll buy the frog plushie and we can go home.” He nodded again, clapping his hands. Reyna made quick work of gently getting Nico off her lap and leaving the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Then she set off to go to the toy store sending the others a quick text as she walked.

When she reached the toy store she immediately spotted the frog in the window. It was a light green color and wearing a little rain coat and boots. She went inside and payed for the plush toy. The cashier handed it to her in a bag with a fake smile that said they did not want to be there. She then made her way back to the bathroom.

She glanced around to make sure no one was looking then knocked on the door, “hey its me.” She heard the click of the door unlocking and saw the door handle slowly move. It was opened just a crack and she saw Nico looking at her with wide eyes, thumb in mouth. He opened the door enough the let her in and locked the door behind them. They both sat down on the floor.

“Look what I have!” Reyna announced as she pulled the frog out of the bag. Nico gasped excitedly and reached for it, Reyna handed it to him. He squeezed the toy to his chest with his free hand and smiled around his thumb. “You ready to go home now?” He nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? If you did please leave a request for a one shot on my other work “little Nico one shot book” that is where I will write any requested fics. Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
